Dai Keroro, What am I, De arimasu?
by catdemonakatsukigirl
Summary: Okay three weeks of my life is gone! My partner is gone and worse of all, living with my good self the original Keroro actually sounds good. What is wrong with me? What am I exactly? A clone or a twin? A/N:Yes I know he's a clone but be happy,1st DaiKeroro on !
1. Chapter 1

"Hey wake up!" My eyes open slightly. I was in something and there was a person, I tried to reach for them but something block me…oh yeah…I'm in a healing tube or is it an experiment tube? I forgot…the person is still staring at me; they seem different from the others.

"I'm going to take you home with me," the person told me. They turned to speak to someone else, I feel sad for a moment, the person is handed a clipboard (I find it strange that I can make that out but not the people), they sign it and the other person comes up to me and presses a button on the base of the tank. The water in the tank starts to lower and the door is opened, I fall out. The person who was talking to me catches me.

"Welcome back to the world Dai," The person who pressed the button sneered at me. The person who caught me sent a glare at him.

"His name is Keroro!"

Yes that is my name but I am a darker version of that name. My name is Dai Keroro not just Keroro.

"Whatever, just take him already!" The man helped me up and walked me out. I looked around to see where they had kept me and they had been doing experiments on me.

"Keroro, I am so sorry that they were doing test on you. I couldn't stop them faster, but that doesn't matter anymore my son," The man told me. I stopped and forced him to stop.

"I'm not your son. I don't even know what I am, I guess a clone, but I am not your son!"

"You are now," That shocked me. I never had a father before and I finally study this man. He does look like my other self, black hair and dark eyes. His hair was smoother than my other self so he must have gotten that trait from his mother…my mother. We started walking again and then I stop and look at the wall.

"I don't know if I can be your son," He stopped too.

"And why do you say that?" I pointed at the wall, on it was a mirror.

"I…I look nothing like you…" It was true. I have white hair, not black. I have unnatural red eyes, not dark brown or black. I was also paler than him. I don't know why he thinks I would be able to be his son.

"That doesn't matter. You are my son; you look just like my other son. You two could be twins! Too bad you were born at different times," He lets out a laugh and I frowned. I wasn't born…or was I? If I was, where is my family?

"Come on son, your mother will get worried if we stay in here too long!" He leads me again to the exit. I am even more confused now. If I am a clone of Keroro than that would make me this man's son since I share the same genes. I just don't know. The man stops me before the door. He knocks on it and it opens. Standing there is Keroro with a pout and an umbrella.

"Wouldn't want you to get burned by the sun since you are an albino. That was why they were experimenting on you, son," Keroro's, my, father tells me. I send a concern look to Keroro and his eyes told me that we would talk later. Now we are going home.

**A/N: So New story…another Keroro Gunso Story! I like Dai Keroro…or Dark Keroro according to . I really do like Dai! He is my favorite movie character that isn't in the main series all time! Yes another first person story -****I need to work on that! Dan is just chatting up a storm in my head…****! Also I am using the Discovered in War forms for them, this is like a what if the Dais didn't come to Pekopon to help out with all of the other Kerons which is explained in that story's next chapter…oops…spoilers! **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Chapter 2! And again this has been done for weeks…need to see if three is done at the moment…*goes and checks* Yeah it is *sighs* what is wrong with me? Oh yeah my imagination is in hyper drive and every second of my life, there's a story playing in my head…what do I do?...get some sweets and enjoy it!**

The ride in the car was awkward and silent. I have no clue if I should say anything or not.

"Keroro you are really silent, are you alright?" My, apparently, father asked.

"Which one of us? Both of our names are Keroro," Keroro mumbled out. I stay quiet.

"Hmm that is a problem…"

"I could just go by Dai…" I suggest. I don't have any other name than Keroro that has been applied to me.

"NO!" Our father snaps. It scares both of us, "We will discuss this with your mother!"

We were quiet for the rest of the ride. When we pulled up to a house and into a garage we were a bit more normal or so. I don't exactly know what normal is now.

"Why don't you go to your room?" Our father motions Keroro to take me to the room we would be sharing now. He nod and took my hand. Once we were in he locked the door.

"Ask questions now," was the first thing he said. He was leaning on the door and he was a little bit scared.

"What were they doing to me? Why am I here? Why are you here? Why aren't you on Pekopon? Where is Tamama?" My eyes widen and then narrowed them, "Where is _MY_ Tamama?"

"Okay calm down about him. General Uzumaka is working on that. They were doing experiments on you and Dai Tamama. And it was because you are Dais. They attacked you and your ship about three weeks ago. I am here because my father is kind enough to still let me live here. I am not on Pekopon because we have finally completed our invasion and war. What do you remember about that?"

I thought for a moment. I was sent a message from Uzumaka to help take Pekopon but that might have been, "Three weeks ago was when you said we were attacked?" Keroro nodded.

"We were on our way to Pekopon when they attacked. What do I do now?"

"Remember when you tried to take Pekopon from me? What I thought you were?"

"Your twin! You want me to pretend to be your twin? Are you insane? It will never work!" He grabs me by my scalp and drags me to a mirror.

"What do you see?" I saw us. I studied the mirror and we did look like twins, "Watch this!"

He raised one of his hands to the mirror to touch it. When he did, a black line came out. He looked like he was just drawing random lines trying to amuse me, it wasn't working like that and then he stopped.

"What do you see now?"

"Twins," I gasp out. We looked exactly like twins…almost, Keroro was tanner than me. It could work, us being twins.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Chapter 3! Yeah I am making them twins! It goes with the story plot…I have one of those? *laughs***

**Dai Keroro: You better! I want my Tama!**

**You'll get your Tama when you get to that part of the story! No chapter 4…yet! But I will work on it! I promise!**

It was hours after we entered the room before we were called out. I think I rather be in the room than in the dining room. It was too strange sitting at the table. I felt like Keroro's, I really should stop thinking like this! Everything that he has is almost mine too! Especially parents! So let me start over…first it was weird…period! Second, my mom (it feels nice to say that!) looked like she was going to burst into tears over nothing! Well I guess it is hard to accept the fact that your husband did bring a really strange looking young man who looks identical to your only child…I can understand why she would be on the brink of tears. Dinner was good though, not as nice as some of the dinners I have had with Tama. I miss him so much!

"Is something wrong?" Mom asked me. I could tell that she wanted to say a name but didn't really know which name to say.

"Yes, just shaken. Someone close to me was lost quite recently," I told her. It wasn't the truth completely but it was close enough to it tell her. I'm quite sure she doesn't want to find out that both of her sons are gay at the moment. Does she even know that Keroro is gay?

"I'm sorry, but it might be for the best that they are not in this world suffering any more. Please don't take that the wrong way, but it's the memories that you have of the person that count."

"And the feelings," Keroro add in between bites.

"Yes especially the feelings too! How close where you to this person?" I like mom. I feel at peace with her.

"We were going to get married," Dad starts to cough and Keroro stares at me with large eyes.

"Oh! What was their name?" Mom doesn't know how to drop a subject…I like that.

"Tamimi," Lie, but it was close enough! "She was so beautiful! Red hair that went to her hips and curled at the end. Bluest eyes I have ever seen! She was so sweet like sugar but also strong! She always insisted on me eating her meals and I never minded because she was an amazing cook! I…I…I don't know how I can live without her!"

I was almost crying; I miss Tama so much! I want to see him now.

"You'll live. There plenty of other young ladies out there!" Okay I hate her now.

"Not really," Keroro mumbles, "There are a lot of guys though and malefemales too!"

My eye twitches. This family is crazy! Why am I here and not out in space with Tama? Oh yeah, we were attacked and captured and experimented on!

"Keroro not at the table. You know how I hate such topics," Dad replied to Keroro's comment; who in return slammed his fork on the table. He got up and shoved his chair in. I have never seen him so mad before!

Dad sigh, "He always gets like that. Promise me that you will find a girl and not a boy that just happens to be able carry children!"

"Um…what?" Can Tama do that? I stared at dad for a while.

"Nothing, just eat your food Keroro," And that was when mom started to cry…really loud too!

"Nice going dad!" Keroro yells, "Why can't you call him Dai? That's what he is!"

Mom got louder and Keroro went flying towards the wall. Dad had punched him.

Dinner was nice, not as delicious as Tama's though; did I mention that I miss him? Because I do! Is every dinner going be like this? Mom crying her head off, Dad and Keroro screaming at each other because Keroro is gay and Dad doesn't like that, me sitting here taking bites slowly along with this scene and mumbling things like how its good?

…

I think I can handle that!


End file.
